


5 Times James Tiberius Kirk Slept with someone else and 1 Time he didn't have to

by mycrofts-brokenheart (thisisourscience)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisourscience/pseuds/mycrofts-brokenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times James Tiberius Kirk Slept with someone else and 1 Time he didn't have to

1\. Random Ensign

Jim is 15, the first time he sleeps with a man. The moon is high in the sky, coloring the fields around them a somber silver. He’s on his back in a corn field, trading quick and sloppy kisses with a cadet on shore leave. Jim knows he’s acting foolish, wonders if Frank will even notice he never came back home. But he wants this, he’s sure. He tells himself its just sweat, not tears, as the cadet enters him after little to no preparation. He wanted this right? There’s a void inside him, begging to be filled and he thought this would help, but it just leaves him wanting. Wanting what he isn’t sure? As he walks back home, he can’t help but think of how the stars looked overhead, crushed stalks of corn scratching his back with each overeager thrust. _“Ex astris scientia_ ”, he thinks sarcastically.

2\. Commander Pike

Contrary to what many believe, Jim does know who Pike is before he met him in the bar that fateful night. With his mother off-planet so often, he had gotten bored, and stumbled upon a collection of photos of his father and mother when they were younger. Winona and George were of course in them, but many featured another man off to the side, most often. There were a few with just George and the mystery man, camera catching hidden glances, stolen touches, and in one memorable photo, the two men looking flushed and bed ruffled as they laughed at some hidden joke, cameraman hidden in the doorway. It wasn’t until years later he put a name to the face, in the bathroom of some backwater Iowa bar. It seems he really was his father’s son after all, if their similar taste in men was anything to go by. And if it was _George_ , Pike had groaned as he climaxed instead of _Jim_ then none would be the wiser. 

3\. Bones

Bones is different to say the least. All honey-whiskey voice, and southern charm, he insists on treating Jim, “like a gentleman, goddammit, I’m not just going to fuck you here in some back alley” Instead he takes Jim back to his quarters and makes love to him that night. He almost feels special under Bones’ careful ministrations, doctors hands knowing just the right places to touch to make him fall apart from the inside out. Bones buries his face into his shoulder and groans _Darlin’_ ,his accented voice vibrating against the skin of his collarbone as he comes. As he lies awake afterwards, surrounded by the warmth that is Bones, he thinks “is this what it feels like to care about someone?” 

4\. Hikaru Sulu

It was nearing the end of Alpha shift when Captain Kirk--Jim-- approached him. The Captain says he has something to tell him in private (to which Uhura scoffs from across the room clearly understanding whats going on) and lays his hand on his arm in a way that can’t be anything other than a blatant invitation. “I’ve been wondering Mr. Sulu if you could perhaps give me private fencing lessons?” Before he can respond, the Captain is in the turbolift doors closing as he says, “Awesome! I’ll see you in my quarters at 0100 hours.” Jim Kirk’s skills in the bedroom, he decides the next morning, are definitely as good as the rumors says. 

5.Khan

Fucking Khan is even better than Jim imagined, as his hips bang painfully against the glass of the prison cell window. The superhuman holds him against the glass wall of the cell effortlessly, after Jim’s attempts at a solo interrogation became more physical than he thought. When he returns to the bridge and lowers himself into the command chair, he almost winces, the phantom ache of Khan still tangible in the myriad of bruises which still grace his hips. 

+1 Spock

Spock is perfection, though he’d never say it aloud to the Vulcan. He’s leaving the medbay after a checkup with Bones when Spock grips his neck and suddenly he’s out, darkness enveloping his vision. When he wakes up, he’s tired to a bed. Angling his head upwards he sees Spock, sitting in a chair in a corner looking unaffected as usual. “Captain it seems we need to discuss your many dalliances among the ships crew, including a certain criminal.” As it turns out Spock is a possessive son of a bitch. It’s all he can do to stop from groaning “finally!” into the mattress as he comes, stupidly wide grin on his face. He knows what that void is now, and he thinks he’s finally found something or rather someone to fill it.


End file.
